


Miko Magic

by WhisperingKage



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's untrained powers always got her into trouble. This time was no different, here she was trapped between worlds with only a quirky magician, a grumpy 'Angel', and a plushie on steroids to keep her company. Just great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miko Magic

Kagome sighed as she walked towards the well, her bag in hand. She was going home for the week to restock on supplies and get some much needed modern day rest and relaxation. It was a bit shocking that Inu Yahsa had agreed so easily, seeing as he was always against her going home for anything, but it had been years since they had started out their journey and everyone, even Inu Yasha, had calmed down a bit.   
  
As it was she was now twenty one years old and the Shikon no Miko, it would never cease to amaze her that she held such a title and was still untrained in her powers. Then again when Naraku was alive they never really had time to sit down and train her, it was all up to her instincts and her friends to keep her alive. Now that Naraku was dead and the jewel complete there really was no need to train her. Add in the fact that everyone had moved on, no one really wanted to train her. There was just no need for it.   
  
Miroku and Sango had gotten married, Shippo had started his classes at the Kitsune academy and she and Inu Yasha…well they were on pause so to speak. Things between them had cooled lately. The passion they felt for each had simmered into almost nothing. At first she had tried her hardest to rekindle it but as time went on she just kind of gave up. They were still kind of together yet kind of not.   
  
She mused that without the constant fear of dying and losing the other the feelings had died out. The only reason their relationship had been dragged out so long was mostly because when they were hunting Naraku they had no real time to sit down and get romantic and now that they did…they had nothing to really talk about let alone do. The passion was gone.   
  
At this point in time she could safely say she viewed him as a great and trusted friend, but nothing more, she was reluctant to voice her feelings afraid of what an impact they would have on him. But she had promised herself that once she came back from her minni vacation she would tell him, it was only fair.   
  
Pushing that topic to the back of her mind she focused on another thing that had been plaguing her. She felt as if she was stuck in a rut, like she was being left behind and she couldn't help but miss the good old days of magic and adventure. But that was the past and this was the present, things were peaceful and she was bored, as odd as that seemed.   
  
She let out a low sigh as she sat on the lip of the well, her legs dangling over the abyss that was the well. She smiled as the wind caressed her, almost lovingly, and she let out a happy sigh, casting one last glance around the clearing. She then let herself fall into the well, its comforting magic washing over her form and once again she was reminded of her wish to be surrounded by magic and adventure. She blinked as the well's magic swirled around her making her own magic pulse in response.   
  
Her eyes widened as her magic and the wells magic swelled and her vision started to black out. The last thing she saw and felt before completely blacking out was the jewel floating in front of her, its magic wrapping around her. The last two words that she thought before blacking out were.   
  
'Oh shit.'   
  
Kagome groaned as she came to, feeling like she had been run over by a boar demon, and trust her she knew what it felt like. She winced as she opened her eyes only to squeeze them shut because of the light that flooded them. It was a few seconds later that she slowly opened them, letting them get used to the light, and sat up, holding a hand to her head. She blinked as she took in her surroundings.   
  
She was in a clearing, one that looked and felt magical. She had no idea where she was but the overwhelming and welcoming feeling of magic wrapped around her and calmed her a bit. While she was still unsure of where she was or when, let alone how she got here, she still felt a sense of peace. Even so she needed to sit back and think about what had happened and why she was here.   
  
She frowned when she came up blank, her memories were fuzzy, yet she did not give up. It was five frustrating minutes later that she finally recalled what had happened and with a groan of dread she pulled the chain that held the Shikon out of her top and with a feeling of growing dread she held it up to her line of vision.   
  
She whimpered when her eyes meet the dull useless Shikon no tama. Its magic had been used. She let out a deep sigh as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She had messed up big time, the jewel had read her thoughts and assumed that they were a wish and had granted it.   
  
She was now Kami knew where and when and she was alone.   
  
"I messed up big time…" She shook her head against her arms and tried her best not to have a panic attack.   
  
"Excuse me miss but if you don't mind me asking what is it that you have messed up?" She jumped and looked for the source of the male voice. She blinked as she took him in.   
  
He seemed odd, that was, not in a mean way but she knew there was something off about this man. Yes, he was handsome with his pale skin, and long black hair that was pulled out of his aristocratic face and held in a low pony tail. His tall and lithe figure was grabbed in dark blue and black Chinese styled robes.   
  
What stood out the most about him was his very aura, it radiated power but it also radiated kindness and his kind dark blue almost gray eyes that glinted at her from behind his glasses. He seemed like a nice man, if his aura and kind smile was anything to go by, and she was going to hope that he was. Even after all these years she was still the same old trusting and loving young woman she had been back when she had been first pulled into the world of magic and adventure.   
  
"Well um. I used a magical object while in another magical object while returning to my own time and they kind of exploded with power and here I am?" Even she was not sure about what had happened, let alone if he would understand.   
  
He nodded, his perfectly shaped brows creased in a knot, while he did get the gist of what had happened he had a few more questions, and he was sure she did as well.   
  
"I see…I have a few more questions, as I'm sure you have some as well. So what say you and I take turns asking questions?" Kagome blinked and nodded, that was a very good idea, why didn't she think of it first?   
  
"Sure, so um since you went first I guess it's my turn huh?" He nodded and sat down across from her, seemingly not caring that his rich looking robes were now on the grassy floor.   
  
"Of course, ask me anything you wish." She nodded.   
  
"Well I know this might seem like an odd question…but where and when are we? Is there any chance of me getting home?" She blushed when she realized she had asked him two questions and moved to fix it but before she could utter a word he started speaking.   
  
"We aren't in a place or time. In fact we are between realms. I created this realm to escape my old one. It was tainted by bad magic and ill intent so I fled bringing with me two of my companions. I never anticipated the need to leave this realm so sadly I must say no, there is no way for you to return home. At least not yet." He blinked as she groaned in the back of her throat, yet did nothing more.   
  
He was truly surprised by her calmness; she was quite smart for one her age. Most would not even think to ask that question, then again this was the first time that anyone had been able to breach his protective barriers and wards.   
  
Kagome sighed as she looked down at the ground; leave it to her to get tossed between realms, not into another one but between them. Seriously did stuff like this happen to anyone else? Or was it just her?   
  
"Great just great." She sighed and looked up at him offering him a small smile, she didn't want him thinking she was mad at him; he was after all just the messenger.   
  
He smiled back at her mulled over his next question, he blinked, appalled with himself, when he realized he had yet to learn her name! How unclothe of him! Well he would have to fix this right away.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" Kagome blushed a bright red, oh how rude of her! She quickly sat up, and smiled at him in greeting.   
  
"Oh, how rude of me it's Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." He smiled and nodded at her, standing up and dusting off the back of his robes.   
  
"My name is Reed, Clow Reed. While I would love to sit here and chat with you I think it would be best if we went to my home. My two companions are no doubt getting worried about me. So would you do me the honor of letting me escort you there?" She blinked, he was smooth but she had met smoother, though she doubted he tried to be smooth, it was natural.   
  
Either way she truly felt as if she could trust him and as far as she knew he was the very creator of this realm so she had better stay on his good side, though she doubted he would harm her. Let alone even think about it, someone who had made such a beautiful world could not be evil.   
  
"Of course." She smiled and took his offered hand up. She blinked and looked around the clearing; she distinctly remembered she had her bag when she entered the well. She furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't see it and turned around to look behind her.   
  
"Ah ha! I found it!" She smiled as she walked over to her discarded bag. picked it up and shouldered it. She then turned back to Clow and took his offered arm. He truly was a gentleman.   
  
"I feel as though I must warn you about my two companions. They are not used to having visitors let alone such a beautiful young woman so please do excuse anything that they say that offends you. I assure you they do not mean it." She laughed lightly and shook her head.   
  
"Don't worry I'm sure they are nothing compared to my friends…" She felt a bit of sadness creep over her, her friends…she would more than likely never see them again. She quickly stomped that feeling down and lightly shook her head, no use thinking those thoughts, she had to have a clear and level mind not one clouded by sadness.   
  
Clow noticed her light change in attitude and frowned, he didn't like the idea of her, or anyone for that matter, being sad yet he was surprised when she quickly did a three sixty. She was far stronger then she looked.   
  
"Just don't say I didn't warn you." They grinned at each other and made their way through the woods.   
  
He let out a light sigh as they rounded the corner that led to his home and said a small prayer to the Kami's that everything would go over smoothly, while he knew the chances of that were slim, he had after all created the two they were about to meet, one could still hope.   
  
Kagome blinked as she saw the two that were waiting for them. One of them was a Sesshomaru look alike, cold gaze and emotionless mask included. The only difference was that his long silver hair was pulled into a loose braid, and instead of deep golden eyes his were a light very light purple almost silver. He also had wings, making her wonder what he was. He was not a youkai but he was no t human either, he felt like raw magic power. Odd. Yet, his aura was cool and calm, once again reminding her of Sesshomaru.   
  
He was dressed in mostly white robes with random designs of dark blue. His robes were free and flowing. Stitched into the center of his robes was a dark blue jewel, and on the ends of his tail coat like robes were small blue orbs. All in all he was a sight to behold, as was Sesshomaru, it struck her a bit odd that they looked so alike and hopefully, no offense to Sesshomaru, they did not act the same.   
  
The other was slightly odder, it er he looked like an over gown plushie, and she was not trying to be rude. He was more or less a large orangeish, tan, and white winged cat. That was not to say he was plain, oh no he looked like a mixture of a bobcat and a wolf, he also had the large white wings of a bird. On his head and chest were some type of armor, made of what looked to be silver, and had red jewels crafted into it. He, like the other one, felt like raw magic power. Yet his aura was bright and felt untamed.   
  
All in all these two were like ying and yang. Yet, she could confidently say she had met weirder, no offense to them, both physically wise and aura wise. Clow must have been making a mountain out of a mole hill and she would be sure to mention it to him later.   
  
The Sesshomaru look alike turned to her and looked her up and down with criticizing eyes and then turned to look at Clow, much like a disappointed child mad that the toy his father had brought home was not what he wanted, and ignored her.   
  
"This is what made the disturbance? I must say I expected something more…impressive." His voice was cold and level. There was no malice or even a hint of dislike, his voice was neutral, even so she took offense. She felt her ire rise at his tone yet held her tongue, she would give him the benefit of the doubt...for now.   
  
Clow resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose, leave it to Yue to say something that would offend others, though he knew it wasn't his fault. Yue was just blunt about things, he did not beat around the bush, oh no, he said what was on his mind regardless of if it hurt others. While he was glad Yue was so honest he was also perplexed that he was so brutally honest.   
  
"Yue, be nice she is our quest." Yue merely sighed lightly and turned away from them.   
  
Kagome huffed at his action yet said nothing. She blinked as the plsuhie almost rushed her and stopped mere inches from her, a grin splitting across his face, reminding her of Miroku as he looked her up and down.   
  
"Wow…she's hot." She felt her eyebrow tick as Clow chuckled lightly, almost nervously, he could feel the tension rising in the air and wanted to avoid a confrontation, it would really put a damper on things.   
  
Clow blushed, feeling the embarrassment Kero didn't. Kero like Yue was honest though he was more laid back and usually thought about how to say his words without hurting people. Out of the two he was the friendlier and more laid back one. Even so he should know that what he just said was very rude, true, but rude.   
  
"Kero!" Kero merely grinned and gave him a look that said 'what?'. Clow sighed as he shook his head in a 'never mind' manner.   
  
Kagome turned to Clow, ignoring them both, and stared at him blankly him, a small tick in her eyebrow.   
  
"You know what I think you were right…" She huffed lightly as Clow nodded yet mentioned towards the door to his home.   
  
"Now, now let's all calm down and discuss the current events over a cup of tea shall we?" They all nodded and slowly made their way into the house. Once they were all in the door shut behind them with a resounding click that seemed to echo with an almost sense of dread.


End file.
